


The Best Christmas Present Ever

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home to find that Blair is giving him something unique for Christmas -- himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Present Ever

## The Best Christmas Present Ever

by Ami

Jim and Blair do not belong to me, but the story does.

I borrowed the Chocolate Raspberry Truffle Cake from Aristide's 'Fruit of the Vine'. Hopefully she won't mind too much. I got the idea for Blair's 'present' from Pumpkin's 'All That I Am I Give To You'. Gifts from the heart are always the most cherished, and the gift of love is the best of all.

* * *

Jim pulled into his parking place and turned off the engine. He leaned his head back against the headrest and just sat for a moment, trying to work up the energy to get out of the truck. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was take a hot shower, try and catch the last half of the Jags game on the tube, and go to bed. He was too tired to even feel hungry. 

Work had been exhausting. It seemed Christmas brought out all the crazies, and he'd been chosen to pull Christmas Eve duty. Thankfully it was only the day shift, so he could spend some time celebrating with his partner and unrequited love interest. 

Sighing in regret that he could never tell his oh, so straight partner how he felt, Jim opened the car door and headed into the building. 

Seeing that the elevator wasn't working -- _again_ \-- Jim sighed and trudged slowly up the stairs. He extended his hearing to the loft to see what Blair was up to and heard the soft strains of Christmas carols playing within. Nice, he thought, unconsciously humming along to an instrumental version of 'Joy to the World'. 

Arriving on the third floor, Jim pulled out his keys and opened the door. Not seeing Blair anywhere, he hung up his coat and threw his keys in the basket. He surveyed the room. A warm glow came from the banked embers in the fireplace. The only other light came from two taper candles in the middle of the kitchen table. 

The table was set for a romantic dinner for two, and Jim groaned silently. _Oh, God. Blair can't have a date tonight, can he? I mean, it's Christmas Eve, a time to spend with those you love, and he hasn't been dating anyone. And I'm in no mood for trying to block the sounds of him romancing some woman,_ he thought. He hated it when Blair brought dates home. Blair respected the 'no sex in the loft' rule, but that didn't mean that the kid and his date weren't going to eat here and then go back to her place. 

He sighed and prepared himself for a miserable evening alone in his bedroom, trying to ignore the sounds from downstairs. It was hard enough to be in love with Blair and not be loved back, but to see him talking and laughing and... _flirting_ with someone else made his heart ache. 

Jim sniffed. He could smell Blair's three-cheese lasagna in the air, cooling in the oven. Most Italian dishes he couldn't stand to eat even lukewarm, but Blair's lasagna was good hot or cold. _I wonder why I have the feeling I won't be eating it hot?_ he thought. 

_Because Blair's not gonna want you horning in on his date, Ellison,_ he berated himself. 

He shook off the melancholy feelings that knowledge brought and walked into the kitchen, a mouth-watering scent teasing his nostrils. He opened the refrigerator door to find a chocolate raspberry truffle cake -- Blair's specialty. Most chocolate was too sweet for Jim, but this decadent dessert was just right. _Blair's pulling out all the stops, he must be serious about this girl,_ he thought despondently. _I wonder where he is?_

He looked around, saw no sign of his roommate and shrugged disconsolately. "He must have stepped out for a minute." 

Turning back to the refrigerator he contemplated the rich dessert. _I can't believe he made this cake for his date,_ Jim thought sadly. _He knows how much I like it, he was probably going to save me a piece...but he's only ever made it for me._ He knew he had no right to be jealous of someone he'd never even met, but as far as he knew, Blair had never made this cake for anyone other than him and Naomi...and he'd foolishly hoped it would stay that way. 

A sound teased his ears -- Blair's heartbeat. "Chief?" he questioned softly as he closed the refrigerator door. He sent his hearing out and was surprised to hear the steady beat coming from the loft. 

Startled, Jim looked up. Wondering why Blair was up in his room, and how he could have missed that his heartbeat was coming from there, Jim started up the stairs to the loft bedroom. At the top of the stairs, Jim froze in his tracks. His breath caught in his throat. 

Blair was laying the middle of his bed, wearing nothing but a nervous smile. "Hey, Big Guy," he said, a thread of nervous tension in his voice. "Do you like your present?" 

"Present?" Jim asked numbly, taking in the sight of his gorgeously naked partner. 

"Your Christmas present -- me," Blair answered, a slight quaver to his voice. He took a deep breath. "I've loved you for so long, and I kinda thought maybe you felt the same way about me, but there never seemed to be a good time to tell you." Shifting slightly, he shyly covered his groin with his hands as he continued. 

"A few weeks ago I realized that I'd been in love with you for over a year, and I hadn't told you. I got tired of trying to hide how I feel about you, so I decided that tonight I would make you dinner -- we can heat it up later -- and surprise you." He looked at his Sentinel hopefully. Seeing the stunned look on Jim's face, his face fell. "Was I wrong?" 

"No, Chief, you weren't," Jim whispered, as he walked slowly over to his -- now _their_ \-- bed. "Of course I feel the same. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much, Chief, I have for a long time." Jim knelt on the bed and moved over Blair. He brushed his lips over Blair's, savoring the sweetness of Blair's mouth. That brief contact just teased his senses and, wanting more, he plundered the depths of Blair's mouth for long moments. 

He started to travel down Blair's neck slowly, kissing, nipping and licking everything his lips could reach. He spent long moments tonguing Blair's silver nipple ring until Blair begged him to either stop or finish it. Reluctantly, Jim continued down Blair's chest, his tongue swirling through the anthropologist's chest hair. When he reached his lover's groin, he carefully kissed the tip of his beloved's shaft, reveling in the low moan that Blair gave. 

Blair whimpered softly as Jim slowly took him into his mouth. Suddenly, Jim felt something being pressed into his hand. He looked up and saw Blair was holding out a tube of lube. He flushed. "I already prepared myself for you," he whispered, embarrassed. 

Jim's earlier weariness instantly vanished at those husky, uncertain words. "I love you, too, Blair." He slowly undressed, his eyes never leaving Blair's. No words were spoken as Jim smoothed the lube over his hard cock, preparing himself to enter Blair. 

Gently, with care not to hurt his lover, Jim pushed inside Blair slowly. They both moaned as the head of Jim's cock moved inside Blair, loving the feeling their connection gave them. 

Jim thrust hard inside Blair, nailing his prostate. Blair groaned and pulled Jim tighter to him, sinking his fingers into Jim's shoulders. They moved together for long moments, rocking against each other, content just to touch and be held in each other's arms. 

Finally, Jim couldn't hold off any longer and came, Blair following. He remained inside Blair until he finally softened and slipped out. They both mourned the loss. Jim rolled over and gathered a sleepy Blair into his arms, rubbing his cheek against his love's silky curls. 

"I love you, Jim," Blair whispered as he drifted off to sleep. 

"And I love you, Chief. You're the best Christmas present ever," Jim replied softly. 

* * *

End The Best Christmas Present Ever by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
